totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla
Kayla, labled as the Mean girl is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. She joined Total Drama Cruise for the cash prize. Background Kayla was always being mean to people. In kindergarden she drew over everyones pictures and kicked down everyones block towers. In fourth grade she made fun of evryone about the pictures, bodies, clothes, and others. Since her parents don't stop her she can do pretty much anything she wants to. She joined Total Drama Cruise just for the money. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Kayla was in the final five in th surfing contest and won for her team. Chapter 2 - Kayla successfully made it under the pole without touching it and her team still won. Chapter 3 - Kayla was sent to find something but it's most likely that Aaron took her item but she also made an alliance with Aaron and her team won. Chapter 4 - Kayla was not in the talent show but her team still won. Chapter 5 - Kalya tried to get Yohan to push people off their seats but he failed and she also competed in the wrestling game but she lost to Sophia. Her team lost and her alliance voted for Diane and she was voted off. Chapter 6 - Kayla was stranded on island two and her team won. Chapter 7 - Kayla had to guess which flavor of pudding is the best and she guessed chocolate and that was correct. Her team lost in the end and she voted for Austin and he was eliminated. Chapter 8 - Kayla was on defense and managed to protect the chest from the other team and his team won. Chapter 9 - Kayla pogo sticked for her team but lost the first part because Yohan stunk. Her team still won in the end but she made Andi-Maia cry. Chapter 10 - Kayla started on the disk but when her team failed she pushed for her team and helped her team win, she teased Andi-Maia. Chapter 11 - Kayla picked a song for Yohan and got a seven out of ten and her team won. Chapter 12 - Kayla was found by Chef and she voted for Myron and he was eliminated. Chapter 13- Kayla was on a team with Lauren and Stu. She had to dribble and dunk the basketball for her team. She completed it and won for her team. She won and voted for Sophia and Sophia was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Kayla stole the item from Stu and won invincibility. Her temporary alliance voted for Max and he was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Kayla went around the fire hoop and made it down the stairs. She got annoyed at Stu and she finished somewhere in the middle. Becky was eliminated. Chapter 16 - Kayla was a bull fighter for the challenge. Kayla managed to push Lauren off the cliff and flipped Brianna over winning it for the bull fighters. Kayla voted for Aaron and he was eliminated. Chapter 17 - Kayla didn't sing a song which made Chef really happy. She was in the bottom two and threatened people who didn't vote for her. Lauren was eliminated. Chapter 18 - Kayla rolled down the ramp and landed on the hundred thirty feet mark. She lost and voted for Conner but she was eliminated instead. Audition Tape A foreign looking girl is sitting on with a really grumpy face. "I'll make this simple pick me or I'll come and hurt you!" She yelled as the camera. "Kayla, can you clean up your room?" a voice from upstairs yelled. "Shut it mom!" Kayla yelled, "Remember, I know where you live." Kayla said as she turned off the camera. Alliance(s) She is in an alliance with Aaron. She is in an alliance with Yohan. She was in a temporary alliance with the girls in chapter 14. Trivia *Kayla is a redesign of Eva's original design. *Kayla was on the third boat and was the fifth one off. *Kayla was stranded on island two. *Kayla received a total of five votes. *Kayla sat on Brianna's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise